


He's My Jerk, I'm His Bitch

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo.Dean’s eyes flashed to Sammy’s face in that instant and for the first time he was willing to put his heart on the line. He smiled, with the same intensity as his eyes spoke of. He blinked back the tears and cleared his throat, “D-do you want it to be?”Read the tags before you read the fic
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	He's My Jerk, I'm His Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts).



> Square Filled: Free Space. Author's choice. First Date. First Kiss. It's a bingo! 25 fills completed.
> 
> For Lia, here's a fic based on a prompt you posted on twitter few days ago. The one with the date. Here it is. Hope you like it.  
>  This is also for Kim. Wishing you a speedy recovery. 
> 
> A big thank you to by beta theatregirl7299 without whom this wouldn't have been possible. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

They were sitting at the table at one of the diners, Dean going through the menu card and Sam was on his laptop, as usual. To an outsider it would look like two guys spending some time together. However, to Dean, it was more than that. It was everything. It was his whole world sitting right in front of him, looking adorably confused while doing research. The hazel eyes wide, the shaggy brown hair covering his forehead, his mouth shaped as “O”. Sammy was definitely reading something that had piqued his interest. It was Dean’s favorite look. Dean observed his little brother from behind the menu card held in his hands. He was staring at Sam at the same time trying not to let him know that Dean was perving after his own brother.

Sam however, always knew what Dean was up to, “If you’re done staring at me, could we order please? I’m tired after this hunt and all I wanna do is go to a motel and get a good night’s sleep.”

Well, that was embarrassing. Sam was always one step ahead of him. Dean hadn’t figured it out yet as to how exactly Sam was able to do that; read Dean’s mind, that is. 

“I know you, Dean. Better than anyone else in the entire world.” Sam reminded him softly, once again knowing what was going on in Dean’s mind. Dean sighed and put the menu card on the table and his fingers started playing with the hem of its jacket while he was busy staring at the table. It always made him a bit uncomfortable when Sam could tell what was going on in his head. He never knew what to say to Sam’s subtle but perfect observations and the only thing he always managed to do was blush a deep shade of red. 

“Hey, look at me.” Sam nudged Dean by slowly sliding his foot up Dean’s leg, under the table. 

Like every other time, it worked on Dean. All Sammy had to do was request Dean and there wasn’t anything in this world that would stop Dean from fulfilling his wishes. However, this time, when Dean looked up, he was met with a look of fondness and something else that he was afraid to put a name on. He met the stare head on, and let Sammy look deep within as he poured all his emotions in that one gaze. 

The hazel eyes were intense as they bore deep into his soul. For a minute no one spoke, they just looked at each other, their eyes trying to decipher what the other was feeling. They both were staring deep as if trying to gauge the other’s mood. Then without a thought, Sam smiled so wide his dimples peeked out.

To Dean, it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Sammy looked happy and his sunny smile was so contagious that without his permission, Dean’s lips moved as they both sat there, smiling goofily at each other. 

It was Sam who broke the silence, “Jerk,” He said, his voice soft.

“Bitch,” was the immediate reply. 

Dean was stunned when once again he was greeted with a smile. His brother was so beautiful, he could drown in his beauty. Sammy was funny, caring, giving and so patient as compared to Dean. And every time he looked at Dean with pure fondness, Dean always questioned himself as to what he had done to deserve this. 

Sam watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his brother’s face and he was once again mesmerised by those green orbs shining bright with love and heartache. He knew Dean had feelings for him, had known them ever since he was sixteen. It was one of the reasons why he had left for Stanford. Because not only was it wrong but had his father found out about them, he’d have killed them both. Sam wasn’t afraid of John, not ever, but he did fear for Dean’s life and his safety. He knew that John would do something drastic that would endanger not only their relationship but also Dean’s life. He didn’t want for them to live under a constant shadow of fear. It was one of the reasons that prompted him to go away, from hunting, their unstable life and Dean. It was pure torture, but for the sake of their lives, Sam had endured it. But sitting here, right in front of Dean, back on the road, it felt like a knot in his chest had been released. It felt like he was free. Free to embrace his feelings and free to accept his brother as his partner. 

He closed his laptop and adjusted himself on the seat so that Dean was in direct line of his sight. He slid one of his hands on the table and opened his palm, silently asking for his brother’s hand. He knew it would take some time for his brother to grasp the reason behind this gesture. So, he waited and he was willing to wait as long as it took for Dean to accept the fact that he loved him. 

Shock was an understatement when Dean watched his brother open up his palm asking for his hand in return. Sammy never offered this. He was big on words and small touches but he never did anything overly touchy that would imply something more, something deep and meaningful. He knew it was just hand holding. But it was more than that. It was a promise of everything to come, a promise of togetherness. He had an inkling about Sammy’s feelings but he didn’t think his brother would ever act on those. He was afraid that if he confessed about his own feelings his brother would reject him no matter how much he wanted him. It was all fucked up. But he’d be damned if he’d let this opportunity go. He took a deep breath and grabbed his brother’s palm with both his hands, sandwiching it between his. 

The mere touch of their hands was electrifying. It sent shivers down Dean’s body and he wanted to do so much more than a simple touch. What was more shocking was just as Dean was about to digest the fact that he was holding Sam’s hand, his brother leaned in his free hand grabbing one of his and brought it to his lips, kissing over the knuckles. He felt a sting of tears behind his eyes as he stared at his hand, where Sam had just planted a kiss. 

“So...is this a date?” Sam spoke softly, his voice a little wobbly too. 

Dean’s eyes flashed to Sammy’s face in that instant and for the first time he was willing to put his heart on the line. He smiled, with the same intensity as his eyes spoke of. He blinked back the tears and cleared his throat, “D-do you want it to be?”

“Well...if it was, I won’t say no.”

“Then damn right it is.”

At those words, Sam leaped up from his seat and grabbed Dean’s face, planting a deep kiss on his lips. The same lips that he’d been lusting after for years.They kissed as if they were starving to taste each others for years. It was intense and passionate that scorched his soul. It didn’t feel wrong. The opposite in fact; it felt right. It felt perfect and he couldn’t wait for their dinner to be over because he had plans for Dean tonight. Plans that included their bed back at the motel and a naked Dean. 

He huffed out a smile when he felt Dean kiss him back. He knew it won’t be easy, with Dean’s insecurities and Sam’s own issues, but he was sure they’d make it work. After all, they were stronger together than they were apart. And now, he couldn’t wait to mark Dean up and lay his claim so that everyone knew they both belonged together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.
> 
> And that's it for Spn Kink Bingo series. All squares filled. This series is officially finished. A huge thank you to my readers for their constant support. I'm thankful for many people who have helped me develop plots, hash out details etc who've gone unmentioned. I'm sorry for that and a huge thank you to each and every one of you.


End file.
